1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for forming a graphene pattern, and more particularly, to a method for forming a graphene pattern using a transfer photolithography process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material that forms a honeycomb-shaped two-dimensional planar structure in which carbons are connected to one another in a hexagonal shape, and has high stability. In addition, the graphene has electrical conductivity 100 more times superior to silicon, and is flexible and transparent. Hence, studies on the graphene have been conducted in various fields.
Recently, studies on a method forming a thin film using the graphene have been actively conducted. A method of forming a micro-pattern of graphene is necessarily developed in order to produce the graphene as a substantially commercial product. However, the development of the method has not been completed.
A chemical patterning method using exposure should be applied to form a micro-pattern of graphene, but there exists no echant solution for etching the graphene due to the chemically stable characteristic of the graphene.
Accordingly, a physical dry etching or imprinting method was conventionally applied to form a micro-pattern of graphene. However, it is possible to implement the micro-pattern of the graphene using the method.